disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortimer Mouse/Gallery
Images of Mortimer Mouse. Stock art Mortimer 4.png Concept and production art 21655wd.JPG|Mortimer size chart sheet Mortimer model sheet.png|Mortimer pose model sheet Model-Sheet-Mortimer-Mouse_KJBat.jpg Publicity Art_KJBat.jpg Animation sheet of Mortimer_kjbat.jpg Films ''Mickey's Rival Mortimer.jpg 1936-rival-02.jpg Mortimer2.jpg|Minnie introducing Mortimer to Mickey. 1936-rival-03.jpg 1936-rival-04.jpg Tumblr n6prqa2Dgn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nc10wgc5kd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|Mortimer in ''Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas Television ''Mickey Mouse Works Black and White Mortimer and Mickey.png|Mortimer and Mickey in Black and White Goatman and Mortimer.png|Goat Man holding Mortimer Mortimer in Trouble.png|Mortimer gets in trouble with Chief O'Hara Mortimer gets aressted.png|Mortimer getting arrested Mortimer holding Mickey.png|Mortimer holding Mickey Mortimer with mallet.png|Mortimer with a mallet Mickey gives Mortimer a gift.png|Mickey gives Mortimer a gift Mortimer and Pluto.jpg|Mortimer with Pluto Mortimer laughing.jpg|Mortimer laughing Mortimer and Mickey.jpg|Mortimer fools Mickey Mortimer's house.png|Mortimer's House Mortimer voltage.jpg|Mortimer showing off Mickey with his Christmas lights Mortimer getting ready to beat up Mickey.jpg|Mortimer is getting ready to deck Mickey's halls Mortimer being slick with Minnie.jpg|"Come on baby, just talk to me from now on!" Img8B9.jpg Mortimer ropa Mickey.png|Mortimer being dressed up as Mickey Mouse SteamboatMortimer.png|Mortimer mimicking Mickey's debut appearance Mortimer_burnt_face.JPG House of Mouse Mortimer shake hands with Mickey.png|Mortimer shakes hands with Mickey Mortimer and Minnie.png|Mortimer and Minnie Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald confronts Mortimer Mortimer and Goofy.png|Mortimer and Goofy Mortimer and Clarabelle.png|Mortimer and Clarabelle Mickey, Donald and Goofy scorlds Mortimer.png|Mickey, Donald, and Goofy scold Mortimer Mortimer burned.png|Mortimer gets burned Mortimer on Stage.png|Mortimer on Stage Mortimer tiring to kiss Daisiy.png|Mortimer trying to kiss Daisy Lumiere burns Mortimer.png|Mortimer getting burned by Lumiere Mortimer asks for Minnie's phone number.png|"How about Minnie's phone number?" Mickey beat up Mortimer.png|"How about Daisy's phone number?" Donald beat up Mortimer.png|"How about a doctor's phone number?" Mortimer with Villains.jpg|Mortimer with Jafar, Hades, and Shan Yu Sebastian and Mortimer.png|Sebastian pinches Mortimer Mortimer at the movies with Minnie.png|Minnie at the movies with Mortimer Mouse Mortimer on the big screen.png|Mortimer on the big screen Stay away from me!.jpg Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer.png|Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia, and Lucifer Mortimer and Madam Mim.png|Mortimer and Madam Mim Mortimer and Laverne.png|Mortimer and Laverne Hugo blew his fire rocks at Mortimer Mouse.jpg|Mortimer with Victor, Hugo, and Laverne Mortimer and the Queen of Hearts.png|Mortimer and the Queen of Hearts Tumblr m4ij663aGx1qfrosdo1 1280.png|"You're not the chick from ''Hercules!" Tumblr m4ij663aGx1qfrosdo2 1280.png Mortimer Ababwa.png|Mortimer being dressed up as Prince Ali Ababwa Dinner.jpg|Mortimer with Donald Mickey and mortimer.jpg|Mortimer observing Mickey reading a book called "How to Be Sophisticated" MrToad&Mortimer-HouseofMouse.png|Mortimer with J. Thaddeus Toad 3gang.jpg Gaston&LeFouLaughAtMortimer.png|Mortimer getting laughed at by Gaston and LeFou Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-21h06m01s20.png|Mortimer slapped away by Gaston Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-21h06m51s28.png|Mortimer getting laughed at by Willie the Giant, Ariel, and Shere Khan Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-21h10m19s45.png|Mortimer slapped away by Willie 2001-tousenboiteS2-04-00.jpg mortimervsdonald_kimcjones.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 11) - Donald's Pumbaa Prank.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 47) - Clarabelle's Christmas List.jpg House Of Mouse Pete's Christmas Caper Kiss.jpg House Of Mouse Pete's Christmas Caper Yuck.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 47) - Clarabelle's Christmas List3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 47) - Clarabelle's Christmas List4.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 52) - Mickey And The Culture Clash.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 52) - Mickey And The Culture Clash2.jpg Bride Clarabelle panicked Mortimer HM.jpg Clarabelle smooches Mortimer hard.jpg Donald Mortimer sitting madly HM.JPG|Mortimer with Donald again Mortimer and the Queen of Hearts.png Mortimer flirting with the Queen of Hearts.PNG The Queen prepared to hit Mortimer with her croquet club.PNG Mortimer singed.PNG Mortimer mistletoe medal.png ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer guest stars in Mickey Mouse Clubhoues .png MegaMort5 KJBat.jpg MegaMort KJBat.jpg|Mortimer as Megamort MegaMort6 KJBat.jpg MegaMort13 KJBat.jpg MegaMort2 KJBat.jpg MegaMort14 KJBat.jpg MegaMort17 KJBat.jpg MegaMort18_KJBat.jpg MegaMort9 KJBat.jpg MegaMort7 KJBat.jpg MegaMort11_KJBat.jpg MegaMort8_KJBat.jpg MegaMort15 KJBat.jpg MegaMort12 KJBat.jpg MegaMort16 KJBat.jpg Mortimer cameo Minnie's Bow Toons KJBat.jpg|Mortimer cameo in the ''Minnie's Bow Toons episode "Slumber Party" ''Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse No 13.png Mickey Mouse No 12.png Mickey Mouse No 4.png Mortimer cameo in Mickey short 3_KJBat.png Mortimer Mouse 2018.jpeg Mickey and Mortimer 2018.jpeg Mickey Mouse 2013 Mortimer.png Video games Mortimer in Disney's Soccer.jpg|Mortimer in ''Disney Sports Soccer Mickey v.s Mortimer in Disney Sports Soccer.png|Mickey v.s Mortimer in Disney Sports Soccer Mickey Super stars v.s Mortimer Imperials in Disney Sports Football.png|Mickey's Super Stars and Mortimer's Imperials in Disney Sports Football Mickey v.s Mortimer in Disney Sports Football.png|Mickey vs. Mortimer in Disney Sports Football Mickey and Mortimer1_KjBat.jpg Mickey and Mortimer2_KjBat.jpg ea1.jpg|Mortimer and Pete in [http://disneyjunior.com/mickeys-super-adventure Mickey's Super Adventure] web game on the Disney Junior site ea2.jpg Mortimer from Disney Golf_KJBat.png|Mortimer from Disney's Golf Disney scoocer-_kjbat.jpg|Mortimer congratulating a team mate in Disney Sports Soccer mortimer in new outfit_kjbat.jpg disney crossy road Mortimer_KJBat.jpg|Mortimer as a playable character in Disney Crossy Road Printed material Mr. Slicker.png|Mortimer as Mr. Slicker in the original comic strips Mortimer in the Disney Comics.jpg|Mortimer in Disney comics Mortimer and Phantom Blot.png|Mortimer and the Phantom Blot (Disney Comics) netherlands comic_kjbat.jpg|Mortimer in Netherlands Disney comic Mickey and Mortimer.png|Mortimer and Mickey in "King of the Bungaloos Strikes Back" (as seen in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #680. Miscellaneous P06-0001.jpg|Artwork of Mortimer working on Disney California Adventure's expansion Mortimer Mouse Pin.png|Mortimer Mouse Pin DSC_4937.jpg|Mortimer Mouse vinylmation mortimermirror.png mickeymortimerminnie.png Disney-Mickey-Mouse-Rivals-New-Era-Fitted-59fifty-1.jpg dca-wall-toons.jpg Mortimer picture_KJBat.jpg|Charactures of Mortimer from The Magic of Disney Animation Mickey's rival good housekeeping.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries